The Rules For The World Meeting Place
by SecretKeeper250
Summary: These are the rules all Nations must follow when at the World Meeting Place. Written by the Awesomest Nation in the world, Prussia. Disclaimer: This Story Is In No Way Trying To Be Historically Accurate. This Was Written For The lols. (i suck at summeries, please read its actually funny)
1. Chapter 1

Rules For The World Meeting Place

Narrated by Prussia.

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia. Seriously though, if I did all pairings would be cannon.

* * *

1.) Italy and Romano are not aloud to fall asleep during meetings.

(They fell asleep twice in one meeting. At first it was no problem, but then West, Austria, and England got annoyed.)

(They aren't aloud to fall asleep and are now sat next to West so he can keep them awake. Romano is not very happy about that.)

(Though we gave him a basket of tomatoes to appease him.)

2.) No one is aloud to break into song in the middle of the meeting.

(I did this along with America, Denmark, France, and Spain.)

(Some other countries joined in to us singing World is Mine.)

(I saw Japan singing quietly.)

(He saw me see him, he then hid behind Greece.)

(After we finished singing, Austria told us that we should have used a piano version of the song, or at least asked him to play the piano.)

(But West got mad and England band all iPods and phones from the meeting place.)

3.) No one is allowed to wake Scotland when he falls asleep during meetings.

(Argentina learned that the hard way. I tried to stop him.)

(. . .)

(Ok I didn't, but West tried.)

(I stopped him.)

(Argentina now has burn marks, scratches, and bruises on his arms, legs, and face.)

(Cuba gave me a beer afterward, and a smack to the head as well.)

(Argentina found out that I knew what would happen. Let's just say that Argentina wasn't the only that had to be wrapped up in bandages.)

4.) No one(especially Denmark) is aloud to mess with Sweden.

(Denmark does this every meeting.)

(Which in the end Norway chokes him and Sweden glares at him for the rest of the meeting.)

(But does he stop? No.)

(I got in trouble with Sweden because of him.)

(Denmark kidnapped Finland's dog and blamed it on me.)

(Sweden and Finland hunted me after the meeting that had taken place in Germany. I ended up hiding in his house for a few hours.)

5.) America can not ignore Canada

(This happened a few weeks ago. Canada, West and I were having a conversation about meeting up in peace to discuss more serious matters.)

(America comes up to us and completely ignores his brother.)

(Birdie kept trying to join the conversation again, but America ended up knocking him down.)

(I smacked America upside the head for doing that to his brother. Turns out that it was just an April Fools prank, a week after April 1st.)

* * *

That was the first chapter. Man, sorry for being away so long. Family problems, and I moved back to Mexico. But I get to see my family and old friends, so I got that going for me.

Any way, I have chapter two ready, and if you want to suggest a rule go ahead.

I saw a few stories like this in some other fandoms, and I looked for one in this one, but I didn't seem to find any... soo, here you go!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed. Love you!

Wyvern . E X E: Thank you! I was brainstorming, and I only remembered Russia's scarf. The Pipe is important as well. :D(ps, I couldn't put the . E X E normally or your name would disappear.)

Narrated by Prussia.

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. Seriously though, Mexico would be cannon.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

6.) Korea is not aloud to grope any one.

(He groped Liechtenstein, and Hungary, while her brother and I were just having a conversation.)

(She had been sitting close to us and was just listening to music with Hungary. The two girls had been unsuspecting.)

(They started screaming, and Korea got hit in the face by a frying pan, curtesy of Hungary and he dodged a few bullets from Switzerland.)

(He was lucky getting away with just that, I had to hold back both Switzerland and Hungary.)

7.) America is not aloud to say 'brosev' or 'broski'

(England suggested this one just to mess with America. Everyone, except America, was told about this.)

('If any one hears America say ''brosev'' or ''broski'' tell him to leave the building immediately.')

(Of course, West was the first to catch him, because, for once, he was one of the first countries to get to the meetings.)

(Since this one was a meeting in Germany, when he greeted us, he said "What's up broskis!?")

(I showed him the new rule and West and I kicked him out, literally.)

(England got there an hour later and was happy to see America sitting outside the World Meeting playing on his DS like a sad little kid.)

8.) No bringing in food, ever, not even in your dreams.

(Some countries use to bring food to eat, because some meetings lasted for ever and you would get hungry.)

(Mexico hid quesadillas in her purse and shared with the other countries)

(both Italys brought cherry tomates)

(West and I would hide wursts in our pockets)

(America, being the slob that he is brought in an entire McDonalds meal and would eat it loudly.)

.  
.

(He is the reason no one is aloud with food any more!)

(Thanks to that dumkoff, we no longer are allowed with food, the rule before was that we could bring food, just not be loud or messy with it.)

(America never listens, now some of the countries that brought in food are planning to scare him by closing our fast food shops whenever there's a meeting there.)

(America, if you ever find this, you have been warned.)

(You took our privilege to eat food during meeting, we take you privilege to eat your food in our countries.)

(And if you think this is a little extreme, just ask the other countries. They will agree.)

9\. Cussing is to be put at a low volume, or not said at all.

(Since there are some nations that would be considered little kids.)

(Finland insisted on this one.)

(Most of the British Isles apposed to this one. Especially Scotland and England.)

(Since the micro-nations are seen as kids, mostly Wy, Sealand and Seborga. But Seborga is always around Romano, so I don't know why cussing is being banned now.)

(Probably after Sealand asked what the F word meant. He went to ask Finland and Sweden.)

(Guess which one of the two freaked out the most?)

(If you guessed Finland, you guessed right.)

(This is enforced. Some what.)

(When Finland can't go, or didn't make it to the meeting you can imagine what happens)

(If you can't, you lack imagination.)

(Everyone, with a few exceptions, says a cuss word for every other word they say.)

(I was not an exception.)

(Though Scotland had everyone beat.)

(He was having a conversation with Toni. He said every cuss word he knew. Every. Single. One. He made Toni faint.)

(Scotland laughed. Then he and America got in a huge fight.)

(Chairs, and a few nations, were flying every where.)

(Then, Finland entered the room.)

(He had been running late, and America and Scotland were still fighting and they hadn't noticed him enter yet. Their cussing was getting louder by the minute.)

(Finland asked for everyone to leave, very politely, except for Scotland and America.)

(Everyone complied. We left, and as the doors closed to the meeting hall, you could see the scared faces on the two countries.)

(Finland must have been rough on them, because they haven't cussed for a while. No one has heard them.)

(Even outside of the meetings.)

(When America came on his yearly visit, we heard no cussing out of his mouth. At all.)

(Everyone is starting to get worried.)

(England said that Scotland hasn't even been rude to anyone at all)

10\. No one can make fun of Scotland's national animal.

(After that whole 'cussing' incident, America and Scotland have been out for each other's blood.)

(Last week, Scotland got everyone to kick America...)

(By taping a 'kick me' sign to his back.)

(Very mature, huh?)

(And this week, America made an announcement to all the countries before Scotland got there.)

(No one really knew what Scotland's national animal was.)

(So America took the liberty to tell everyone.)

(I don't get what was so funny about it. I mean, he was England's older brother we are talking about here.)

(The second that Scotland and his brothers walked into the meeting room, some other, immature, countries started to laugh at him.)

(he looked over his shoulders to glare at his brothers, and then, I think he realized that it was America's doing.)

(I figured, since Scotland stomped his way to where America was sitting.)

(As he got closer the laughter that rang through the meeting hall was getting quieter.)

(America, being the idiot that he is, didn't notice until it was too late.)

(Scotland grabbed America's shoulders tight, judging by America shrinking.)

(Scotland glared at everyone in the room, even the ones that he knew hadn't been laughing. Everyone shuffled out as fast as we could.)

(No one knew what happened. No one had stayed at the meeting place. The meeting were instead held the next day.)

(The pranking gambit stopped after that.)

(But Scotland and America still glare at each other.)

* * *

Chapter two. yay! Any way, chapter three is under way. I will force myself to update often. Thanks for reading! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I did not expect this story to be loved so much! Thank you guys for favouriting and and following!

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That is very obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

11\. Micro Nations have a different table, sometimes a different room.

(It's no fair!)

(Since I am considered a micro nation now, I have to sit there too.)

(This happened because Seborga, Sealand, Wy, Molossia, TRNC, and all the micro nations were immature and started fighting when there weren't supposed to.)

(Or that they kept trying to have an input, and were denied every time.)

(Either way, they, including me, got a seperate table.

(It's so stupid.)

(And since I'm the only 'Adult' as West told me, I have to keep them from killing each other.)

(I get to stay sometimes in the meeting room, sat next to Canada.)

(Well, I guess I can't complain.)

12\. Seriously, no food allowed.

(Someone brought fruit to the last meeting.)

(What happened next was the best thing ever.)

(Who ever had brought fruit, gave some to other nations, and there was a fruit war.)

(Guess who was blamed for it though?)

(West and I.)

(That's unfair.)

(Blaming me. That I understand.)

(But West?)

(Stupid Brazil.)

(I bet it was him.)

13\. Leave Russia alone.

(Since the Berlin Wall, I've been scared of him.)

(He still gives me the creeps.)

(I think he scares most of the nations.)

(So who in the hell thought it would be a fun idea to steal his scarf and pipe?)

(Who in their right mind would do that?)

(The thief still hasn't been found though.)

(I think it was Belarus.)

14\. No stealing any pets.

(This is tied to the time Denmark stole Finland's dog.)

(Pandas, Polar Bears, Koala Bears, Birds, Dogs, Aliens and all animals should be left alone if you aren't the owner.)

(I will asure you that I had nothing to do with it.)

(It was Brazil I tell you!)

(He's jealouse.)

(Ok, I lied. It wasn't him.)

(But it could have been.)

(Or maybe... no, I don't have a clue.)

(Atl east they were found unharmed.)

15\. Presentations are only for political, economical or settlement reasons only.

(Yeah, this one was my fault.)

(Hey, some nations need to be aware of my awesomeness!)

(Canada helped me on this one.)

(At first he tried to stop me, but then he gave in.)

(Don't ask what I did for him to agree.)

(It's a secret.)

* * *

Chapter four is really close to being finished. You can suggest rules, I will say whose rule is whose. ;D.


	4. Chapter 4

I did not expect this story to be loved so much! Thank you guys for favouriting and and following!

Fruitstogether has all credit for rule #18 with France doing the shame shame.

edit: I forgot to put the number on rule 18. sorry Dx

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That much is obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

16\. Muddy shoes should be left where they cannot leave a mess.

(It was raining.)

(Rain equals puddles which equals mud.)

(You can tell where this is going.)

(It was day lights savings time. Many nations were very late.)

(Everyone ran inside like mad men.)

(It was not a regular rainy day.)

(Bucket fulls of water were falling from the sky.)

(We were too concentrated on getting inside and dry, that every made a huge muddy mess.)

(America's boss was really pissed.)

(Now there's a space for nations to take on their shoes for the weather.)

(America's boss is still super mad.)

17\. Meetings a formal. No casual wear.

(Italy, Romano ,America, Spain, Denmark and I were to blame.)

(I guess we didn't want to wear suits for the last day of the meeting.)

(England, and Switzerland got really rule enforcy.)

(No casual Friday was ever allowed or considered after this.)

(Killjoys.)

18\. Flirting.

(This is especially for France.)

(It's so annoying.)

(No one is safe from his flirting.)

(No one.)

(No even babies.)

(He will make goo goo gaa noises and flirt with the dad or mom.)

(I've seen it.)

(Even West.)

(That meeting was so awkward.)

(Switzerland and Hungary are now in charge of keeping France from flirting.)

19\. Movie quotes are forbidden.

(Though, only if you know that you are quoting.)

(America is to blame, mostly.)

"We're gonna need a bigger meeting room."

(I guess it was funny at first. Then it started to get annoying.)

"That is one big pile of shit."

(He was given a huge pile of paper. And proceeded to quote Jurasic Park.)

(England and America were fighting, and England screamed at America to stop hiding behind Canada.)

"Who's hiding? You dick head!"

(This made England even angrier.)

(No more movie quotes.)

20\. If you have a laptop, it better be for notes.

(I had been getting away with scrolling through tumblr for a couple years.)

(West lets me get away with it.)

(Though, England walked behind me while I was really distracted.)

(West was trying to warn me to minimize the browser and go back to the notes that he was sending me.)

(Guess who isn't allowed to have a laptop on any more?)

* * *

Yeah that's right. Chapter 4. YEAH! If you have a rule suggestion, it will be put here.


	5. Chapter 5

As many people know with writing their own stories and ish, I will not be able to update daily. And if you have read my other stories and are still waiting for the updates... sowwy. I promise that they are being worked on. This story is helping me get through some hard times, and its helping me smile.

Guest has all credit for rule #25 with The Parallel nations. I am just guessing that you meant parallel, cause the thing said 'paral', hope I was right.

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. That much is obvious.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

21\. Female Nations are like all women. Including the time of month.

(Hungary, Monaco, Taiwan, and Belgium.)

(I made all of them mad at me.)

(How I managed to do that I don't even know.)

(I'm hiding under my bed right now.)

(Please help.)

22\. No killing each other.

(This is important.)

(Most meetings get real close to a bloody battle field.)

(So this is a very important rule.)

(Hungary nearly broke this rule the last meeting along with Monaco, Taiwan, and Belguim.)

23\. Computers are officially banned.

(Turns out I wasn't the only one that doesn't take notes while in the meetings.)

(America, Birdie, Russia, and even Austria.)

(England got really pissed.)

(He's a-) *loud screaming in the background*

(Ouch. Sorry, apprentaly I can't say that.)

(Because this story is rated k+ only.)

(What ever.)

(England is stupid.)

24\. Only profesional cooks.

(This meeting was the whole day.)

(At least I got food this time.)

(The first meeting was at 5 am.)

(West dragged me there while I was asleep.)

(And since they were scheduled until almost 4 pm, a few other countries volounteered to bring food.)

(Ten countries brought food.)

(Italy's pasta was really good.)

(The latin countries brought food that made me gassy.)

(But it was still really good!)

(Then I saw this one plate full of black pastries.)

(I got curious.)

(It was England's cooking.)

(I still feel sick.)

(The meeting was a week ago.)

(Kill me.)

25\. No Parallel Nations.

(Do we really need a repeat of '10 christmas?)

(They were adorable and ish, but, dude seriously.)

(They. Are. Naked. All. The. TIME!)

* * *

Remember to review! :D. If you want your rule here, just put it in the review, I promise it will get in here. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long unexpected pause. I had school sign uping to do, and buying the uniform, and all the material ish. plus getting sick, since yesterday, I'm still a bit sick, but way better. any

Disclaimer:

This is in no way trying to be historically accurate. This is just for fun.

I don't own Hetalia. If I were to own it though, all pairings would be canon. all of them.

My spelling isn't the best. Tell me if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

* * *

26\. 2p Nations are not allowed either.

(Most of them are mean and scary.)

(America's 2p carries around a really unawesome bat.)

(Him and 2p Canada appeared with a few others.)

(But those two started fighting.)

(The meeting room ended up being a huge mess.)

(And some nations got either sick or too hyper.)

(They all said they ate a cucake.)

(I wonder who was responcible?)

27\. Seriously, leave your laptops in your hotel room!

(Being myself, and just wanting to irritate England, I hid my computer in West's bag.)

(That probably should have tipped off some one, because West has never brought anything with him.)

(Why would he start now?)

(After half an hour into the meeting, I slipped my laptop out of its hiding place.)

(I went about half an hour without getting cought.)

(Austria walked behind me, but he said nothing.)

(England cought me ten minutes laters.)

(He broke my laptop.)

(He now owes me a new laptop now.)

28\. Austria is awesome.

(Austria is the best country ever.)

(It is a rule to treat him with the most respect out of all the nations.)

(That is all.)

(*is austira gone?*)

29\. These rules are stricly for only Prussia.

(Leave me alone!)

(I am the only one that writes these!)

(Austria wrote the last rule.)

(Jerk.)

30\. When the meeting starts, it starts.

(If you're a few minutes late, that is okay.)

(But an hour late?)

(Stay out!)

(I can't ever be late, because of West.)

(America was half an hour late.)

(You know where I'm going with this.)

(He may be my friend.)

(But I still love to make fun of him.)

(He got in trouble for being late, and being loud.)

(West and England yelled at him.)

(hehehehe.)

(sucker.)

* * *

sorry, as I said before I've been busy. I'm kinda sad that I won't be able to go to comiccon with a good friend of mine, we were going to cosplay tavros and gamzee from homestuck, but not anymore I guess. Any way, please review, i love all reviews, and if you have any rule suggestions, feel free to tell me. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm most likely getting killed by you guys. I'm really sorry! I don't have much of an excuse, I just got a little sad is all :). I have several rules that I will be putting up, so two chapters a day until I run out, how about it? I also started watching Harry Potter, and The Lord of The Rings, as well as rewatching hetalia and hetaoni.

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate, it's just a fun story written by Prussia.

I don't, or ever will, own hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

31\. Magic.

(This is specifically for England, Norway and Romania.)

(Those three are crazy.)

(I was forced to make this rule to apeace these three.)

(Apparently, these three sometimes use their magic to mess with the other nations?)

(I still think they are ksh ;dfropre ro)

(ei yoger ejkhf I thi ehfink soemthinf si wriong iwht this.)

32\. England did not start the burnt item museum.

(France found out that this museum actually exists.)

(And he started making jokes and started a few rumors about it, and most of them included England.)

(England's reaction was hilarious!)

(His face turned red, then him and France started to argue.)

(Spain and I had to cancel with France.)

(England ruined our drinking night!)

33\. America the continent.

(These countries sometimes get along and sometimes don't.)

(Sometimes they love each other, sometimes they want to murder each other.)

(They can't make up their minds.)

(they are best left alone when fighting.)

(Especially when it's political and only relevant to them.)

(I learned that the hard way.)

(Cuba and America were arguing.)

(Canada and North and South Mexico were trying to make them stop.)

(I stepped in, and the last thing I remember was the five of them hitting my head, and then waking up in my bed.)

(Rude.)

34\. When visiting other countries, leave things that you didn't find.

(Mainly when it's over seas.)

(Or by airplane.)

(If you find a giant snail that you want to keep, well, tough luck.)

(You get nothing my friend.)

(Nothing.)

(Even if they look cute.)

(West never lets me do anything.)

35\. Humming is not Singing.

(I remembered a song in the middle of a meeting.)

(So I started to hum.)

(Humming turned to mouthing, which lead to singing quietly.)

(I then forgot about the meeting and started singing louder.)

(Guess who was sent out like a little grade schooler?)

(No one else protested to help me.)

(No one payed attention to Canada.)

(So, I was stuck outside for the remainder of the meeting.)

(Jerks.)

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a few minutes, so hold on :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go guys! Two more chapters tomorrow! ;D

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate, it's just a fun story written by Prussia.

I don't, or ever will, own hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

36\. Don't pretend to have a completely different personality.

(I was having too much fun, ok?)

(I put on a suit and actually brushed my hair more then I usually do, and I made it look like West's.)

(When the meeting started I was very behaved.)

(Very mature and quiet, I only said something when asked.)

(After that meeting West asked me if I wanted to go home and drink some beer.)

(Even though the long week meetings were over, I politely declined and went to look for America and Canada to invite them to West's house.)

(And since the meeting had been held in Germany, they said yes.)

(America said he would drive us, and I said go ahead.)

(I kept up this act for about five hours.)

(West knew it was an act when screamed "UNO" while Canada, America, and I were playing Uno.)

(I went on and rubbed it in America's face, and was slapped by America, Canada, and West.)

(I have a very sore cheek now.)

(Then Hungary found out that it had been an act, and hit me with her frying pan.)

37\. Thunderstorms.

(Before you say anything, no one cried.)

(Some nations have pretty strong thunderstorms. And Mexico is one of them)

(I had my phone charging, and some nations were aloud to take there computers out to take notes.)

(A huge thunderstorm was forming outside.)

(North and South looked a bit nervouse though.)

(North stood up and started to head out the door.)

(Everyone found out why a minute later.)

(There was a huge thunder clap and a strong strike of lighting.)

(Anything that was plugged into the wall made a very worrying sound.)

(And the nations that were on their laptops had a look of horror on their faces.)

(The lights went out as well.)

(Turns out that lighting hit the building shorting out the electricity and anything that was connected to the wall.)

(North and South were confronted by a few nations that ended up screaming at them for not warning them about the storm.)

(They said they forgot, but Cuba and a few other nations knew what would happen.)

(Jerks.)

38\. No one can interrupt a (legit) presentation.

(Not much to say about this one.)

(I mean, they interrupted my presentation about how awesome I am.)

(Though I understand now that it wasn't the place to do it.)

(But West and Sweden's presentation on solar power, and renewable energy was actually very important.)

(But, Denmark interupted.)

(I don't know how though, I had fallen asleep while West and Sweden presented.)

(I was told that Denmark might not show up to tomorrow's meeting, though.)

39\. America can't go to EU meetings.

(Under no circumstances is this ever ok.)

(EU means Europe Whatever the Other Word is.)

(In no way does it include US, Canada(sorry birdie), North and South Mexico, Cuba, etc.)

(No.)

(America asked if he could go. And West had heard.)

(He said no and America left defeated.)

(But some how snuck into one of the meetings.)

(Dressed as Lithuania.)

(Though Russia showed him why he shouldn't sneak into the meetings.)

(Poor America.)

40\. If you get sick, stay home.

(Yes, nations get sick too.)

(Not in the way humans do, but sick nonetheless. But I get sick more often then a regular nation would.)

(Nations have strong amune systems. So we don't get sick the easy or often.)

(Of course, there are times when our economy makes as sick, and I'm including that too.)

(America got a regular cold, and still came to the meeting.)

(He was sneezing, coughing, and sniffling through out the first day.)

(But he was sent home for the rest of the meetings.)

(He needs to learn when he should have common sense.)

* * *

Alright, not much to say here, but thank you for reading! I'm still taking suggestions for rules, so if you have one, go ahead. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate, it's just a fun story.

I don't, or ever will, own hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

41\. No Candy.

(This may sound stupid and childish, but it does not make it any less true.)

(Candy attracts nations with a sweet tooth.)

(And micro-nations)

(Moral: Don't bring candy, or you will be trampled to the ground my a bunch of kids and grown men and women.)

(I still have a shoe print on my face.)

(And one of my shoes is still missing.)

42\. Headphones are very visible. Take them off.

(This one is pointed towards South Mexico.)

(She walked into the meeting room with a pair of ear buds on.)

(The meetings wouldn't start for another few minutes, so England said nothing.)

(The meetings started, and South still had them on, and was watching England talking about the how the meeting was starting.)

(All the other Latino nations saw she had ear phones, but didn't say anything.)

(Guess who got yelled at by England?)

(But she cried and Cuba punched England, so I guess all's good?)

43\. Pens do not erase, bring correcter with you.

(Ever had a pen in your hand, were writing something, and suddenly fell asleep?)

(Then you wake up and see that your paper is a total mess with sloppy lines made by your sleeping hand?)

(That's the time that you need to really need pen correcter.)

(I saw America's notes after he dozed off ones.)

(Canada gave him a stern talking to.)

(You go Birdie!)

44\. Stop doodling on notes.

(Especially of it's with pen.)

(Those notes go to your boss, and you wouldn't want your boss to see all those butts that you drew out of boredem.)

(Canada saw my notes, well, they aren't really notes, since I'm not actually a country.)

(Mostly things that sound interesting during the meetings.)

(Anyway, he saw them, he laughed a bit, but then scolded me along with my brother for being so careless as to draw butts all over my papers.)

(West took my pens, he only lets me use pencil now.)

(I feel like a toddler now.)

45\. No indoor Parkour.

(You might as well make a 'No Fun Allowed' while you're at it.)

(France I blame you!)

(If you hadn't fallen from the chair, none of this would have happened!)

(Goes to show you that just because you invented something, doesn't mean you are going to be good at it.)

(And because he fell, I tripped on him.)

(Spain then tried to jump over us, but fell.)

(And not because of the reason you think.)

(Veneziano and Romano had been walking down the hall along with West.)

(Spain ran into Romano who then grabbed onto Veneziano who then grabbed onto West.)

(Romano and West then started yelling at us, and Veneziano started to cry.)

(Romano because "I got hurt, damn it! Watch where you're going, you (bleeped)! You made Veneziano cry!")

(West yelled because "You three are so irresponsible! Why did you think that indoor parkour was a good idea?")

(It was after a meeting, so I still don't know why West was walking around with both Italies.)

* * *

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up (hopefully) in a few minutes! Any suggestions for a rule, go ahead!


	10. Chapter 10

There will be no chapter tomorrow, because there aren't enough rules for a full chapter. but I'm still thinking! And if you guys keep giving me ideas, there will be more to write! :D

((Also you know who you are, take your notes! You need them and they are important!))

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate, it's just a fun story.

I don't, or ever will, own hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

46\. These meetings are to solve problems, not make new ones.

(England and Scotland were still really touchy on the subject of Scotland voting no for independence.)

(The problem was fading until some genius brought it up.)

(England and Scotland proceeded to start fighting and other nations started to fight as well.)

(This is why we can't have nice things.)

47\. Don't bring your relationship problems into the world meetings.

(West and Veneziano had gotten in a fight.)

(Something about West not eating something Veneziano had made, and Veneziano doing something with West's paper work.)

(Ok, I know what the second one was. Veneziano had hidden West's paper work for West's own good.)

(Their fight continued into the meetings.)

(They made up, but England is still mad at both of them.)

48\. Take notes.

(I don't have to.)

(West does.)

(Both Italies alternate each meeting)

(So do both Mexicos.)

(West wasn't able to attend this meeting, but I was.)

(I had to to take notes, but I ended up mostly drawing.)

(Sorry West.)

(My awesome drawing skills took over.)

49\. No phones.

(That means turn them off.)

(Or put them on silent.)

(England is to blame for this one.)

(Who would have thought that the one who usually enforces the rules would be in trouble for breaking a rule?)

(Well, not an active rule, but one that should be obvious without saying.)

(China had been interrupted during his presentation.)

(But England's phone just kept going, and going and going!)

(Austria suggested this rule, mostly to piss off England.)

50\. America, stop bringing Toni to the meetings.

(He's an alien, why would he even need to come?)

(And saying that he's part of your history isn't a valid excuse.)

(See what you did America? You made England, and West mad at you and now I have to write this rule.)

(Are you happy now?)

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reading! And if you will just take a minute of your time to write a review, I'd be very happy. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the chapter is so late in the day. I had some school work to finish~

All credit of rule 53 goes to Totes-RANDERP

((you know who you are again, your phone will be confiscated if Austria sees it))

Also, to the guest about how the female nations can go topless, no one is allowed to strip in the meetings, or anything formal. If they are some where casual, go ahead! As long as the situation is appropriate to do so.

And to the other guest, your comment was not very appropriate. I am a proud Mexican citizen, and I do not steal jobs, and neither do any people from my country. We look for jobs, period. And might I add that America is a CONTINENT, not a country. The country above The United Mexican States, is The United States **_OF_** America. The United States if you want to shorten it or U.S. if you want to go even shorter. So please whoever you were, I will not tolerate that type of behavior here, good day/night/afternoon/morning to you.

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate, it's just a fun story.

I don't, or ever will, own hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

51\. Don't dress like England and say that you're the "Alpha Brit"

(Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland, and Sealand were responsible for this.)

(But it was hilarious watching England slowly lose his patience.)

(Well not slowly, more like it only took him three minutes to see what was going on and he burst into an angry fit.)

(Everyone else just started laughing.)

(And that's how this rule came to exist.)

(I should do that to West. Veneziano is joining me. We will not be stopped.)

52\. No Tablets allowed.

(First computers, then phones, now this.)

(Ukriane, Belarus, Russia caused this.)

(They don't usually cause trouble, so I'm surprised.)

(Everyone is surprised, actually.)

(Russia was playing a game, though no one told me what. I think it was tetris.)

(Ukraine was playing a farming game.)

(Belarus I think was playing Five Nights at Freddy's.)

(China suggested this rule, and Russia is not very amused with him.)

53\. No Alcohol. Period.

(Russia used to sneak in Vodka in a clear water bottle.)

(Scotland brought whiskey once, but he didn't drink until after the meeting.)

(But back with Russia and his vodka.)

(He had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and America walked passed Russia's seat.)

(He hadn't brought water that meeting, so he quickly drank some "water" from Russia's bottle.)

(His eyes widened and spat it out.)

(Russia was super angry, but was held back by Ukraine.)

(There was also that one time Sealand accidentally drank some vodka that was sitting around in a water bottle)

(Since then, all liquids that are brought in are checked for alcohol.)

(That means I can't sneak in my beer any more.)

54\. Formal clothes, were you raised by wolves?

(France is the cause of this one.)

(He found a cape that said "Bonjour B**ches" and was asked to take it off.)

(Only to find that his shirt had that on the back too.)

(I couldn't stop laughing and later asked him where he got it.)

55\. America behave yourself.

(I will admit what he did was really funny.)

(England had been running late for the G8 meeting.(that I'm allowed to go to if I sit in the corner quietly))

(America saw his opportunity and he took it.)

(He yelled "THE REGULARS ARE COMING! THE REGULARS ARE COMING!")

(I asked him why he screamed 'the regulars' if they were British.)

(Turns out the that "The British are coming" was never actually used.)

(I feel lied to.)

* * *

I should say that some rules are headcanons of mine or ones that I've read on google or pictures I've seen, as well as actual things that happen. If you have a headcanon you would like me to write as a rule, go ahead!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I have a chapter for you all! :D

To the guest in regards to the clothing, Even here in Mexico swim wear isn't proper clothing, and sombreros are traditional clothes and the ones that are worn to protect us from the sun aren't that big and colorful. But there is going to be a rule, in a later chapter, about casual wear.

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate.

I don't, or ever will, own Hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

56\. No peanut butter.

(I thought it was funny!)

(I had snuck in a spoon and a jar of peanut butter.)

(After a while, I stood up and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, and after a minute, I did.)

(I already had peanut butter on the spoon. I smeared it on West's face, and said "Peanut Bruder")

(Everyone laughed, even West!)

(Ok, he didn't laugh, but I saw a smile!)

57\. Denmark can't bring legos.

(It was a rainy day, and there was a lot of mud, so everyone had to take off their shoes.)

(Denmark had brought hundreds of legos and when the meeting was over, he stood up and said:)

"I have a very important announcement."

(He then proceeded to through all the legos he had hidden on him and threw them everywhere on the floor.)

"Good luck trying to get out now!"

(He and the Nordics had shoes on, and they all left.)

(And after 5 hours of trying to pick up every single lego, Denmark was smacked by Romano and yelled at by some other nations.)

(America and I high fived him.)

58\. No rubiks cubes.

(Romano wasn't feeling like really doing anything during the meeting.)

(Spain gave him a rubiks cube to play with while the meeting passed. Veneziano got one too.)

(Romano got frustrated after a while, and started grumbling in frustration, and Veneziano started to get frustrated to.)

(A while after that, both of them looked at each other, then down at their cubes, stood up and slammed them on the ground.)

(All rubiks cubes are to be 3 meters away from their reach all times.)

59\. No Animals.

(Australia had been bringing a kangaroo for the past few meetings.)

(She's really nice, but now England said no more animals.)

(Fun killer.)

60\. Water balloons are banned.

(America, Denmark, Australia and I used to bring in water balloons into the meetings.)

(We didn't do it so often as to have it banned, and it was always on the last meeting of the week!)

(But Austria was tired of getting wet and having to change.)

(England surprisingly liked them.)

(Thanks a lot Austria.)

* * *

Again some of these are headcanons, and if you would like to send in one i'd be happy to add it to the story! though there are some rules that might not be written be it that it's a repeat or there are several that are the same and are joined to be one rule.

Reviews are appreciated! thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I have a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer:

This story is in no way trying to be historically accurate.

I don't, or ever will, own Hetalia.

If I make any mistakes, please, tell me, I'm not the best proofreader.

* * *

61\. China and Russia can no longer pull pranks.

(I really liked their pranks.)

(But England, France, and America were getting really irritated.)

(Jeeze, they those guys don't know how to have fun!)

(But putting dye in France's shampoo was a bit overboard, funny, but overboard.)

62\. No dressing up as other country, period.

(Remember that I said that Italy and I would dress up as West?)

(Well, I told you we'd do it!)

(But Sealand did it too. But he disguised himself as Canada to be able to get into the meeting.)

(No one noticed, except me but no one believed me.)

(Not until Sealand called England "Jerk England" that they believed me.)

(Everyone makes sure that there is only one of each country now.)

(But Canada keeps getting mistaken for America, and America has to save him.)

63\. No one is allowed to change people's ringtones.

(More specifically you can't change some one's ringtone as a prank.)

(But it was too funny not to!)

(It was so funny, I had taken all the nations' phones and changed them to a scared scream.)

(Don't ask how I did it, but I called everyone and the meeting room was filled with the ringtones and their own horrified screams.)

(West left me home for the next meetings.)

64\. Shut up France.

(I swear he can smell innuendos.)

(No matter how innocent something sounds, he will most likely make it into a sexual innuendo.)

(Darn it France, and I was talking to Canada, couldn't you have thought of a better time?)4

"You're really the second biggest nation?"

"Yea-"

"Yeah, and everything is big about his, not just his height you know."

(Canada started blushing and glared at France.)

65\. No puns.

(Seychelles, Greece, and I get yelled at for using fish, cat, and bird puns.)

(But they were egging me on! But everyone's reactions were just purrfect!)

(But I had a feeling that knot everyone would take it whale.)

* * *

I really like the last one. Mostly because I speak in fish puns with my friends, but i won't torture you guys with that. Anyway, any ideas for rules, I'm all ears. :D


End file.
